


new perspective

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: based off panic! at the disco's song 'new perspective'





	new perspective

_“Fuck.”_

They weren’t compatible, that much was clear.

In fact, they hadn’t been able to stand each other before things had gotten physical. Sansa had been Robb’s irritating little sister his whole life, and she had pointedly made him feel uncomfortable every time he came over.

But then she’d grown up, tall and lean, with a face that would lure men to their deaths if she asked for it, and soon enough she’d found her weapons, and used them all on him, and Jon hadn’t been able to resist.

Not when she looked like  _that_ , and she purposefully rubbed her tits against him every time she walked past, and stared right into his eyes as she licked frosting off her finger at Rickon’s birthday party.

It seemed that every time they saw each other, they ended up fucking.

She hadn’t been his first, and he wasn’t sure if he’d been hers, but Sansa rode him like she knew what she was doing with every movement. She braced herself on his chest and pushed herself up and down on his cock, her stomach pale and flat before him, shadowed by her naked breasts, full and covered by his hands while she drove herself to completion on her own rhythm.

They sat in the same dining room and had pizza with Robb and the rest of the Starks, and Bran would need help with homework so Robb would excuse himself for a moment and they’d be alone, and Jon would try to fill the awkward silence between them with small talk, asking about her classes, or her friends that he didn’t know, or what she was going to do for spring break, and Sansa would roll her eyes and call him out on being a terrible conversationalist. If she was a in a particularly good mood, she might talk about her weekend plans, or the latest school gossip, and Jon would find his mind wandering to the sight of her lips around his cock.

Because when they were together, everything made  _sense_. It was all so easy, and all so good, and probably wrong in many ways.

Sansa’s tongue lay flat against the underside of his dick, and she curled her long fingers around him, sliding them up and down his length as she flicked her tongue against his tip where he was leaking already.

And even as he cursed again, “ _Fuck,”_ he shook his head, his fingers in her hair. “We should stop this,” he groaned, tossing his head back into the pillow.

“No, we shouldn’t,” she shot back before covering him with her mouth and taking him in, slowly, hot and wet and so bloody good that Jon tugged a bit on her hair, making her whimper.

None of this was  _right_ , and Jon cared about doing the right thing. This wasn’t about feelings or love or affection. It was about sex, and it felt so, so wrong the moment they were done.

The high lasted enough to enjoy, the salty waves of his orgasm splattering onto his chest as Sansa finished him off, and Jon smiled, pleased, and kept the pretty picture of her naked body hovering over him to distract him from the bitter reality of the situation.

“You still want to stop?” she had the audacity to ask him, crawling over him, dragging her nipples against his overheated skin, hovering over his face. “When you look so sexy like this?”

Jon shut his eyes for a second to gather his wits again, even as his cock twitched painfully with interest. “It’s not fair,” he breathed out, as she mouthed at his chest. “You’re not fair.”

Leaving now would be a good idea.

But Sansa dragged her eyes up to his, hooded and bright blue and hypnotising, and Jon knew that as long as she wanted him here, he wouldn’t take a step in another direction.

“Ssh.” She pressed her finger to his lips and brought her mouth up to his ear. “Can we fast forward ’til you down on me?”


End file.
